It is common to rotate an elongated strand of extruded meat emulsion contained within an elongated casing because the casing material is durable enough to permit rotation and linking thereof without substantial danger of the casing material being torn whereupon the meat emulsion will escape. However, in recent times, a system has been developed wherein an elongated strand of extruded meat emulsion is coated with a collagen substance which, when it cures, becomes a suitable casing material for the meat emulsion. However, before complete curing, the strand of meat emulsion so made is very fragile and cannot easily be rotated or linked.
It is therefore a principle object of this invention to provide an apparatus and method for rotating such a fragile extruded strand of meat product for linking purposes.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.